As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One type of information handling system is a portable computer, also known as a “laptop” and/or “notebook” computer. Portable computers often contain components that are similar to their desktop counterparts and perform the same functions, but are miniaturized and optimized for mobile use and efficient power consumption. For example, portable computers may have liquid crystal displays (LCDs), built-in keyboards, and may utilize a touchpad (also known as a trackpad) or a pointing stick for input, although an external keyboard or mouse may be attached. In addition, portable computers may run on a single main battery or from an external analog current/direct current (AC/DC) adapter that can charge the battery while also supplying power to the computer itself.
As mentioned above, portable computers may utilize LCDs to display data and/or other media. LCDs are often a thin, flat display device made up of any number of color or monochrome pixels arrayed in front of a light source or reflector. Many LCDs also use very small amounts of electric power relative to other types of displays with similar viewable areas. Accordingly, because of their size and power consumption properties, LCDs are often used in battery-powered electronic devices, such as portable computers, for example.
LCDs used in information handling systems may comprise cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) that provide display backlighting. In many applications, CCFLs are powered using alternating current (AC) power sources. Accordingly, when a CCFL is used in a portable computer system, the direct current (DC) power source that may power many components of a portable computer may be converted into alternating current sources by use of a power inverter in order to drive the CCFL.
LCDs may be available in a variety of different sizes. Generally, each differently-sized LCD requires a CCFL appropriately sized to effectively backlight the particular LCD. The electrical characteristics of CCFLs, including resistance, capacitance, and inductance, may vary in proportion to bulb size. Electrical characteristics of CCFLs may also vary from manufacturer to manufacturer. Because minimal power consumption is often desired in portable computers (as well as other applications), different power inverters must often be developed and tuned to effectively and efficiently drive each CCFL based on its electrical characteristics. Consequently, design of power inverters for use in connection with LCDs may involve configuration complexity and expense.